


What shall we do with a bored space pirate?

by weirdsewing



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsewing/pseuds/weirdsewing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entertainments in the centuries between stars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What shall we do with a bored space pirate?

It was rare that anyone would voluntarily go into Raphaela’s lab, so she assumed that when Tim did so he was bored. Very bored.  
“How long do you think it would take the Toy Soldier to kill Jonny?”  
“No idea.” She didn’t look up from the fresh cadaver on her workbench.  
“Do you want to find out?”  
“It would depend on factors. Whether he’s prepared for it, when it tries…”  
“With experiments?”  
The word _experiments_ would never fail to capture the scientist’s interest, and she turned round with a grin.  
“I’ll get my stopwatch.”

“Why are you wearing that?  
It was covered in blood, along with other bodily fluids, and worn to the point of being almost shredded in places, but it was undeniably military-looking. Tim looked down and shrugged.  
“It’s a uniform.”  
“Surely you have one a little less…”  
“First one I found. Besides, it doesn’t matter. The uniform part is the important bit. And I’m a sergeant, look!”  
Raphaela shook her head at his grin and pointed up the corridor. “The Toy Soldier’s round the corner. Don’t ask me what it’s doing. Jonny’s on the bridge.”  
“Then let’s go.”

Ashes found them leaning against a wall just outside the bridge, gasping for breath.  
“What happened?”  
“Jonny’s face…” Tim’s laughter was verging on the maniacal.  
“And he shot off its arm!”  
“Just… the swearing… and _not telling it to stop_.”  
“I think…” Raphaela wiped tears from her eyes. “I think we should try again.”  
“See if we can repeat the results.”  
As they both burst into gales of laughter, Ashes privately decided that they would get the tale out of one of the two when they could actually talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Expansion of a micromechsfic post.


End file.
